Many farmers and hunters provide a feeder for periodically distributing feed to animals to supplement the diets of these animals to maintain their health and/or to keep the animals in the area for hunting purposes. Because the feeder is filled with food, most feeders are provided with a support for supporting the feeder unit well above the animals to be fed so that the feeder unit is not destroyed by animals attempting to remove all of the feed at once. Although elevating the feeder unit protects it from damage, elevating the feeder unit also dramatically increases the difficulty of periodically refilling the feeder unit. Because the feeder units are often remotely located in areas frequented by game animals, it can be burdensome to transport a ladder as well as hundreds of pounds of feed to the locations and equally burdensome to carry each of the bags of feed up the ladder to the feed unit to be refilled. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a game feeder support assembly that could support a game feeder at an elevated position for use but that included a mechanism for lowering the game feeder to a level where refilling and maintenance could be performed without a ladder and then lifting the filled game feeder back up to the elevated operational height.